


Linens, Among Other Things

by NOT_TOWA_WAKASA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Massage, Pegging, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_TOWA_WAKASA/pseuds/NOT_TOWA_WAKASA
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of getting pegged.Fukawa roleplays as a slutty maid. Written for Togami’s birthday 5/5/2019.





	Linens, Among Other Things

“I’m ready,” announces Byakuya.

The empty room does not respond. He leans back into into his seat, closing his eyes as he crosses one leg over the other. With a deep breath and exhale, his mind clears — as much as he can manage, anyway. Composure comes naturally to him, but he can’t shake the buzzing that tingles at the back of his skull.

A moment passes. And then another.

His eyes do not flicker to the clock top-right of the bedroom wall across from him.

A fist raps against the door three times. “May I —” a pause, and then, with more breath - “May I come in?”

“You may,” Byakuya answers.

The door creaks open, and in walks Touko, carrying a large steel cloche and wearing… an outfit. Specifically, she wears what is meant to resemble the outfit of a house maid - a stark black dress with a white trim and a white half-apron, the skirt of which reaches several inches shy of her knee, and dark stockings which go just below the end of her dress, allowing for a small sliver of skin. Her heels, which certainly no servant of his from his youth ever wore, adds a delicacy to her step.

When Byakuya’s eyes reach her face, he finds her wearing a faint smile. He feels heat flare under his cheeks.

“Good evening, Togami-sama,” she says. “It’s been a long day for you, hasn’t it?”

The way she says his name bounces between his ears. He sits back in his seat, rolling his neck slightly and letting his eyes close again. “Hm… I suppose it has.” The answer wasn’t totally fictitious.

“Ah… I’ll just…” Byakuya hears Touko place down the cloche on the bed before her steps draw close, until she circles around behind him.

Byakuya smiles slightly.

“My, y…you look tense,” she murmurs, placing her hands, covered by silky white gloves, over either side of his neck. “Would you like a… massage?”

“I was not aware that was part of your skill set.”

A giddy noise erupts in the back of her throat. “I can do q-quite a lot of things, Togami-sama. You… y-you’d be surprised,” she trails off, suggestively.

“Hm.” Byakuya rolls his shoulders once again. “Show me, then.”

Touko’s fingers press firm circles into the muscles behind his neck. The sensation is taut, at first, almost painful, until Byakuya feels the unbidden tension in his flesh begin to unwind. Her movements are precise, repetitious, applying the same amount of pressure in each motion and moving gradually from point to point.

Behind and above him, he hears her shallow breathing, tense with devoted effort.

Touko had spent quite a lot of time practicing on him in the past however long it’s been. Byakuya declined when she first made her faux-casual attempt at offering - letting someone touch his body at all took an incredible amount of trust, let alone in a way which left him so vulnerable and defenseless. But, in the few times he had allowed her this, she’d been both eager and incredibly careful, even as a novice. It took letting down his guard for him to discover that it could feel… nice. To receive attention in this way.

“You are doing well, Touko.”

She happily sighs. “I… I’m a-always happy to please you, Togami-sama.” Unclasping from his shoulders, Touko’s hands slide daringly over his collar, fanning out across his chest. “I could even do something more… extensive, if you’d like…?”

Touko’s caress lights a tingling under his skin, even through his dress shirt. Byakuya hums. “Tell me what you have in mind.”

“A full body massage,” she answers, “I-I’ll be sure to be careful with your g-great, magnificent… luxurious, golden, s-sumptuous, o-opulent —”

“I accept your offer,” he tells her.

“A-ah, wonderful! I have everything I need here, so…”

Giddy, Touko shows Byakuya to the bed, upon which he sits as she, careful not to reveal the contents of the dish, lifts up one side of the steel cloche, placing it down again after retrieving a small bottle of oil. Leaning back, Byakuya watches as she tugs off her gloves finger by finger, the smile on her red face held back to a tight line.

“I suppose you’ll have to undress me,” Byakuya tells her.

Touko chortles. “Of course, of course…” As she places a knee on the bed, Byakuya makes room, and Touko moves to straddle his legs. The skirt of her dress rides upward, gathering between her thighs.

Byakuya grins, watching her face as her slightly-quivering hands find his tie. Her eyes focused on his chest, she carefully pulls the tie’s knot loose before unraveling it, letting it hang from either side of his shirt collar like a string. She then undoes the top button of his shirt, opening his collar and allowing her to pull away his tie.

Cool air meets Byakuya’s chest as Touko’s fingers descend button by button. Soft, accidental brushes of her knuckle against his skin eventually make way for her hands gliding over him, catching the ridges and form of his body under her fingers. Byakuya’s breath quickens, and he feels the beating of his heart climb, warmth blossoming wherever she touches.

As if she’d been looking for them all along, Touko finds the open lines of his shirt, pulling them apart to slide off either of his arms. As she does, she glances up from his chest - large slate eyes, knowing and filled with intent, meet his.

Heat rushes to Byakuya’s face. He shimmies his shirt the rest of the way off. They both make quick work of his trousers, leaving him naked save for his thong.

Laying bare beneath her, feeling the lingering touch of her hand on his thigh, Byakuya thrums with something warm, something base. Something previously he never would have sought out, let alone have achieved on his own.

“Onto your stomach…”

In long, smooth movements, Touko’s hands glide to and fro Byakuya’s back, from the base of his neck to the top of his hips. Accompanied by the occasional squelching of oil from her bottle, her fingers press and coax his tired body into ease, working their way down by clusters of muscle Byakuya could name from memory.

From the dip of his spine, her hands press firmly towards his Trapezius, and then again, lower, and then lower, pressure softening until, at his hips, her hands merely form across the slick surface of his body.

They continue lower. He feels her hands shape over his glutes, thumbs digging slightly into his flesh as she smooths oil over his skin. She does it again, starting from the lip of his thigh - repetition was key, he knew, and he valued thoroughness - the press her her fingers more firm, pulling slightly apart his cheeks.

Byakuya swallows thickly.

“H… How are you feeling?” asks Touko.

“Well,” he answers. “You are doing well, in fact.”

The bed shifts as Touko re-situates herself slightly. Gently, one hand traces straight downward. He feels her middle finger brush over his entrance, and he shivers slightly.

“And… how does this feel?”

Byakuya exhales.

Touko moves again, pulling away to retrieve something from her cloche. Soon, Byakuya hears a click, and a different bottle being squeezed. Slick fingers press at his backside, and slide inward, parting muscle easily. The sensation sends a jolt to his cock.

“I… b-bet it feels really good,” Touko says.

Byakuya groans against the bed sheets, and Touko’s fingers curl deeper. Her weight shifts, and instead of sitting at his side, she leans closer, hovering over the back of his head as she fingers him. The ruffles of her dress shimmy against the skin of his back, and he hear the sound of her heavy breath draw close.

He has to imagine she can hear his, as well.

Pleasure spikes through him as her fingers press deep inside him, reverberating through his limbs, and what was meant to be a practiced breath breaks out into a low moan. It’s followed by the sound of an excited giggle above him.

His cock swells uncomfortably between the mattress and his stomach. Her fingers pump, curling again, and this time he manages to bite his lip, though his breath hitches.

“Togami-sama…” she says, her voice cracked, yet oozing like honey. Her fingers scissor inside him. “Do you want more?”

Byakuya turns his head to the side and cracks one eye open to look up at her. His mind’s eye had imagined her closer, just before his ear - yet he sees her sitting above him, waiting. Smiling.

“You seem confident,” he states.

Her grin cracks.

“Very well. Service me, Touko.”

He turns, and she ducks down, her quivering lips latching onto his. He groans, kissing back, moving his tongue against hers.

Gasps escape the seal of their lips. In total contrast to him, she is shameless in the noises she makes, moans and whimpers spilling out from her throat. He grasps the back of her neck, holding her against him, and she whines - and proceeds, as if in revenge, to wrap her slick fingers around his cock and pumps him into her fist.

He quivers, hips bucking, and she takes the opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth. She pumps again, and again, fingers coalescing into a firm grip over his sensitive head. His body tenses, coils, and a groan eeks its way out from his throat.

Touko parts, a string of saliva trailing between their mouths. Byakuya’s eyes flicker between her red, shuddering lips and the molten look of her eyes, and she stares back - but only for a moment, before she latches her lips onto his neck and continues to stroke his cock.

“T… Touko,” He gasps, feeling entrapped by rising heat which swims in his chest and singes his cheeks. Her fleeting kisses against his throat pin him down, while the hard pumping of her fist paralyzes him and fries the better half of his waking mind.

Her wet tongue drags over the dip of his collar. He feels her hot breath like steam against his sweat-slick skin. “Togami-sama,” she answers obediently, squeezing the head of his cock on the honorific. He moans, and as if to draw out another, she says it again. “Togami-sama…”

His head swims. “Do you not have something, ah, else, in store?”

Touko’s head stops just shy of his pectorals to look up and gape at him. She looks surprised, like something had slipped her mind, but after a moment her lips congeal into a crumpled grin. “I-is… Togami-sama that impatient?”

Byakuya frowns, and he lets his head dip back down on the bed. “Is that something a servant would ask?”

Touko eeps. “A-ah! No it wouldn’t!” Byakuya mourns the loss of her touch as she backs away, her dress shuffling as she looks to the side of the bed. “I-in fact, I do! Have something,” she answers belatedly, reaching over to retrieve her steel cloche.

“I’ve prepared a selection, Togami-sama, just for you.” She lifts the lid, and in doing so unveils a colorful platter of dildos, each bearing their own shape, size, and as-advertised intended effect.

Ones which taper, ones made up of beads, ones which take on a flesh-like appearance and ones which are shaped solely for utility. Byakuya notes that it was not exhaustive of their overall collection, instead omitting rarely used toys, like one of a fantastically animalistic design, Touko’s proposition of which Byakuya refused.

Which meant she knew which ones were his favorites.

“Whichever one you like, I’ll use,” Touko says, watching his face. “I… ehehe, I-I think any of them will look good inside Togami-sama.”

Byakuya’s cock twitches.

He notices on the dish a toy of an unfamiliar design. When his eyes land on it, he hears a suppressed snort from Touko.

“I don’t recognize this one,” he says.

“Y-you noticed!” she beams, excitedly breaking character. “It’s a new one I ordered, as a… I know we didn’t go over it together, like we usually do, but I thought you’d enjoy it, and that it’d be a g-good… gift.”

The dildo bears a subtle sheen, shaped with ridges on one side and smooth on the other, tapering off into a less pronounced head and curling upward. The color was purple, only slightly more vivid than that of Touko’s hair. Somehow, Byakuya feels invited to imagine how it would feel inside him.

“How thoughtful of you,” he says. His throat feels tight. “Very well. If you’re so sure, then it’s you’re responsibility to convince me this was a worth-while purchase.”

He plucks the prop up from the tray, trying to ignore the ecstatic look on Touko’s face as he does. She puts the dish aside before grabbing the hem of her skirt and hitching it upward, something Byakuya had a much harder time ignoring.

“Would… would you like to attach it for me?”

Between her exposed, pale thighs and strapped to her crotch is a matching marble-white leather harness, lines trailing around either side of her waist and down between her legs. Her eyes peer at him from above.

Wordlessly, as he had none he wished to use, Byakuya reaches forward and pops out the harness’ O-ring and proceeds to loosen the surrounding fastenings. He stills his hand as he places the O-ring on Touko’s gift, pulling it to the base before slipping it into place on Touko’s harness and pulling tight the fastenings.

He stares at it. The dildo stares back.

“Ehehehe… B— Togami-sama,” Touko giggles.

Her giggling stops when Byakuya leans forward, placing his hands on either side of her waist and drawing his tongue over the smooth head. He’s met with a dull, synthetic taste, but the flustered look on Touko’s face more than makes up for it.

“You’ve been enjoying this too much. This is for my sake, remember?”

Byakuya retrieves the bottle of lubricant Touko earlier left on the nightstand and squeezes a liberal amount into his palm. He rubs it between his hands before applying it to Touko’s dildo, hands forming as well as they can along its ridged shape as he strokes from base to tip.

Touko bites her lip. “Ah… I’ve been so thoughtless. I can’t help but enjoy p-pleasing you, Togami-sama.”

Byakuya grins. He leans forward, and wrapping a hand over Touko’s shoulder, pulls her down against him. She reacts quickly, her lips finding his and her hands melding against his skin, fingers fanning out as they trail downward. Byakuya kisses her, hard, and she groans into his mouth as she wraps her hands underneath either of his knees.

He follows suit, spreading his legs and drawing upward. Without breaking the seal of their lips, Touko nestles herself against him until her slick prop frots against Byakuya’s cock, both concealed by the cascade of Touko’s skirt. A twinge of pleasure makes Byakuya’s hips rise against the pressure.

Touko fumbles for a moment, trying to rear her hips backwards far enough without success. Eventually, she pulls her head back, and Byakuya lets go, ending their kiss with an immediate gasp for air. Touko repositions, and reaches a hand down to guide herself against his entrance.

Byakuya shivers at the feeling of her prop’s head brushing against his entrance, something Touko is fortunately too busy concentrating to notice.

He does more than shiver when she finally slides into him, easily slipping through rings of muscle. He feels each pronounced ridge roll against his inner walls, punctuated stimulation dotting along with her initial thrust.

Byakuya shudders. “Hh… fuck…”

The visible elation on Touko’s face blears down at him like a glowing neon sign. Her grip on his leg tightens, and another hand is planted at his side before she draws outward. Byakuya feels it again, only in reverse, and his breath catches at the sensation before Touko thrusts forward.

A startling surge of pleasure wracks through his body as several ridges ride over his prostate. He moans, rearing his head back, and Touko’s gleeful giggling returns in full force.

“Togami-sama! Your voice is so, so r-radiant, my ears tingle whenever you open your mouth — I could go deaf!” Byakuya doesn’t register how that follows, but the words ooze from her lips on the peak of a swift thrust, so it hardly occurs to him as nonsensical. “You’re so handsome a-and beautiful like this, ahahaha—”

“Harder,” Byakuya grunts, his eyebrows tightly knit. “You can do better than this. Harder.”

“Ah!” Touko gasps, cutting her snortling short. “Y-yes, Togami-sama!” She pulls outward, again tortuously digging into the bundle of nerves inside him, and just as soon thrusts inward, waiting no time at all before pulling back and thrusting again, and again and again.

“Gh… gah —” Byakuya struggles to maintain himself as Touko rocks against his body. The effort with which she fucks him leaves her panting, sucking in air in hissing gasps. There’s no precision to her movements, and her rhythm is as erratic as her breathing, but the sheer energy in her thrusts drives through him like a spear. Tension builds like trapped steam in his painfully stiff cock.

Byakuya swallows thickly. “Steady yourself,” he says. “Direct your movements. Consistency.”

Touko bites her lip, responding with an absent nod and obediently adjusting to follow his direction. “Y-yes, Togami-sama,” she mutters reverently under her breath as she pumps into him. Sweat pours down her forehead, creasing her previously rarely immaculate hair.

Byakuya’s mind feels clouded, a pink fog smothering his waking mind as pointed stimulation wracks his body. He can think only of Touko, and only in strings - how Touko responds to him, and what she does to him — for him — and how he feels, and how each chemical and hormonal rush is fired off by her. The puffy red of her lips, the dark rings around her eyes, lids wavering in effort, the exposed line and curve of her chest.

“Touko,” Byakuya says, his voice dry. His whole mouth feels dry. He latches onto her back. “Don’t be sloppy. Fuck me properly, that’s an order.”

Drool drips out from the corners of Touko’s mouth, and the malformed, high-pitched noise she next makes sends spit spraying over his chest.

Her hands fly to latch on to Byakuya’s hips, gripping with all the strength her wiry fingers can muster. She throws her weight into every thrust, pistoning deep inside him with renewed vigor. Each time she grinds against his prostate his breath catches, air leaving his lips heavy and taut. Unbidden tension winds through his limbs, clenching and squirming in his hands and feet as Touko draws from him electric shocks of pleasure bolting through his cock.

The look on her face is ecstatic, with her mouth pulling into a wide, toothy grin.

“F… fuck, Touko —” Clenching his eyes shut, he reaches down, desperately wrapping his fingers around his cock. “I’m —”

Touko’s eyes sparkle, and she pulls Byakuya by the hip into her thrust, driving herself hard against him. The combined stimulation sends him tumbling over the edge into blinding release. What was once burning and trapped within his groin rises and erupts from his cock, coating his chest and the ruffled hem of Touko’s dress.

He cries out. Touko doesn’t stop moving against him, merely slowing down, still jostling against his prostate. “You’re so beautiful, Togami-sama…!”

As air heaves from his lips, Byakuya opens his eyes to look up at and meet Touko’s gaze. Her perverse smile conveys a warmth Byakuya is convinced only she has so far managed.

With a gulp of air and a deep exhale, all tension in his body collapses.

“Go undress,” he tells her. He can only imagine how much good their exercise has done her outfit. “Come here afterwords.”

“Right,” Touko says, and proceeds to do so. Byakuya watches as she hurries out of her dress, though her rush hardly makes it go any faster with all the layers she has to contend with, which fortunately gives time for his heart rate to settle. At some point, Byakuya leans over to the nightstand and withdraws a cloth which he uses to clean himself off. Once Touko is done, and her clothes are on the floor (irritatingly, it’ll wrinkle) she crawls back into bed beside him.

Byakuya stares, his eyes roaming her scratchy-red face. He places a hand on her stomach, one which turns to drift down between her legs, and he watches her lips part in a sigh. A hand of her own comes to hold his, eagerly guiding his fingers to her soaking core.

He grins. “You performed well, Touko.”

Her lips split into a smile, crooked teeth revealing themselves in her satisfaction, and she leans her head against his chest. Initial attempts at moving around the lower half of his body prove untenable, but Byakuya manages to reach an arm around her as his fingers splay over and stroke her folds. Contented sighs escape against his breast, her eyes lidding shut.

Byakuya begins slow, fingers skirting over her flesh, and once her hand presses against his, coaxing him deeper, he follows through, sliding two fingers into her slick heat. He’s found that Touko is just as vocal over what she finds unpleasant as she is over what she likes, so working out a method which served her best had been a simple matter, in retrospect — as unfortunate as it was for him to, at any point, be bad at something. Like a painting in motion, her reactions play out across her face in subtle and unsubtle ways as he pumps in and out, stroking her walls in a practiced rhythm.

“Byakuya…” she mumbles, eyes still shut. “What did you think of the name?”

He hums, and curls his fingers into the swollen bundle of nerves inside her, earning a shuddering sigh. “It fit the scenario, and I suppose I enjoyed the novelty.” Coming from her, at least. Very few people in his life ever referred to him by anything other than his family name, though few still treated it with so much reverence. “I prefer Byakuya.”

Touko giggles. “Byakuyaaa…”

Byakuya rolls his eyes. “You’ll wear it out.” With his palm, he gently rubs against her clit. A moan tumbles out from her open mouth, followed by a goopy smile.

He works her slowly, building her up towards her release at a leisurely pace. When she comes, it’s quivering against his hand, her body winding around a single point of tension. Her panting careens into a series of gasps until she finally crumbles.

Once she finally seems to relax, Byakuya withdraws her fingers, Touko’s hand falling away of his. He reaches again for the nightstand for the cloth to wipe his hand with, and after a pause, Touko takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around her front, spooning him. He feels her cheek rest against his back as her legs and feet find their own ways to comfortably slot themselves against his body.

He closes his eyes. It’s not a position he finds disagreeable.

**Author's Note:**

> birthday boy byakuya


End file.
